Akakuro's Daily Life
by Devious-Red
Summary: "Dasar, Bakashi." -"Baka, tentu saja aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian. Dan aku janji aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," AkashixFem,Kuroko/Chapter 3 Update/Author stuck in summary/R 'n R?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning

.

Kuroko Tetsumi kembali menatap pantulan bayangannya di cermin. Gaun putih panjang-bahkan sampai mengekor di lantai-yang di penuhi bunga-bunga itu tampak sangat pas ditubuhnya yang mungil. Rambut yang sewarna dengan langit siang, kini telah disanggul rapi dengan beberapa hiasan berbentuk bunga. Serta _veil_ yang menjuntai indah dari _crown_ perak yang dikenakannya.

_**Perfect.**_

Baru kali ini seorang Kuroko Tetsumi, ah lebih tepatnya Akashi Tetsumi bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

**Akakuro Daily Life**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

**Kuroko No Basuke milik paman Fujimaki Tadoshi**

**Genre: Romance (?) Family **

**Rated: T atau mungkin T++ (?)**

**Pairing: Akakuro, Aokise, **

**Warning: Gaje****, aneh, abal, garing, flat, menyebabkan pusing, ngantuk dan mual, typo, misstypo, EYD cacat.**

.

.

"Tetsumicchi! Kau nampak seperti seorang putri, kau cantik sekali ssu~" teriak Aomine Ryouka heboh. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk sahabatnya itu. Alhasil, ia malah memeluk Momoi yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak percaya kau akan jatuh cinta dan menikah dengannya, Tetsumi!" seru Momoi tak kalah heboh.

"Ya, kau benar Momoicchi. Aku sih lebih baik jatuh cinta dengan si Ahomine Daki itu, daripada dengan Akashicchi. Dia itu _Kowaiiissu_~" Ryouta mulai bergunjing. Sepertinya ia lupa siapa yang berada di depannya. Wanita yang sebentar lagi akan menyandang marga 'Akashi'.

Tetsumi hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi celoteh kedua sahabatnya itu. Karena ia sangat mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan kedua sahabatnya mengenai calon suaminya.

Akashi Seijuurou.

Ya, itulah nama pemuda yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya. Pemuda yang telah merebut hatinya, dan membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Akashi Seijuurou.

Pemuda itu bukanlah sosok yang bisa disebut sebagai pria idaman. Akashi memang memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan, apalagi dengan kedua matanya yang berbeda warna. _Red _dan _gold_. Menambah kesempurnaan wajahnya. Ia orang yang berpendidikan, serta berasal dari keluarga yang terpandang. Ia juga memiliki segudang talenta.

Tapi, manusia tidak sempurna kan? Akashi memiliki kekurangan dalam sikapnya. Ia termasuk orang yang keras. Segala inginannya harus terpenuhi, entah bagaimana caranya. _**Egois?**_ Tidak, itu bukan kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya. _**Mutlak?**_ Ya itu sangat cocok untuk pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"_Ne_, Tetsumi. Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya Momoi menarik Tetsumi dari lamunannya.

"Ah, iya. Aku hanya gugup," jawab Tetsumi pelan.

"_Ne_, tenang saja Tetsumi. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika kau berdiri di altar nanti. Tapi, kau harus ingat, diujung altar ada Akashi yang akan mengulurkan tangannya padamu. Dan kau harus percaya, ia akan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi," jelas Ryouka menenangkan. Ya, Ryouka memang tahu rasanya berdiri disana, mengingat baru sebulan yang lalu ia menikah dengan Aomine Daiki.

Ryouka dan Momoi kembali menggosip, meninggalkan Tetsumi yang mencoba mengenang kembali bagaimana ia dan Akashi bertemu.

_**Flashback.**_

Pertemuan pertama mereka terjadi saat hujan turun. Ketika itu, Tetsumi tengah berdiri di pintu keluar gedung, menanti hujan berhenti. Entah kapan.

"Ini."

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menyodorkan sebuah payung ke hadapannya. Tetsumi segera memalingkan wajahnya.

Akashi Seijuurou, berdiri disana. Mata berbeda warna itu menatapnya dingin.

"Kau tidak mau meminjam payungku. Hari sudah semakin gelap, itu akan sangat berbahaya untukmu," jelas Akashi dengan tangan masih terulur.

Tetsumi mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mencoba memastikan pandangannya. Akashi Seijuurou, si siswa sedingin es yang sangat misterius yang digilai siswi-siswi itu kini berada di hadapannya. Bahkan ia mau meminjami payungnya untuk Kuroko Tetsumi yang keberadaannya saja sering diragukan oleh orang-orang.

"Jadi kau mau atau tidak?" tanya Akashi tegas, menyadarkan Tetsumi dari keterkejutannya.

"Ta-tapi kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Tetsumi ragu.

"Aku akan dijemput sebentar lagi," jawab Akashi sambil menyerahkan payungnya dengan paksa. "Ah, itu dia jemputanku datang. Dah, _Jaa matta_."

Kini Tetsumi memandang kearah punggung pemuda yang semakin mejauh itu. Dipengangnya payung itu dengan erat.

'_**Tadi dia bilang apa? **_**Jaa matta**_**? Jadi kami masih bisa bertemu 'kan?'**_

.

Dan benar saja, mereka bertemu untuk kedua kalinya di atap sekolah. Siang itu, seperti biasa, Kuroko Tersumi duduk di atap seraya menyantap _bentou_nya sendirian. Ya, tentu saja sendirian. Mengingat hanya beberapa orang yang mampu menyadari keberadaanya. Yaitu Momoi dan Aomine. Dan kedua sahabatnya sedang menghilang entah kemana.

_Srekk._

Tiba-tiba pintu atap itu terbuka. Sebuah sosok bersurai merah muncul dari balik pintu.

Akashi Seijuurou berjalan keluar.

"Bolehkan aku ikut makan disini?" tanyanya, ah bukan itu lebih terdengar sebagai perintah pada Tetsumi. Tetsumi hanya mengangguk pelan, pasalnya, mulutnya masih penuh dengan makanan.

Akashi duduk di depan Tetsumi, dan memperhatikan kotak _bentou_nya. "Apa itu kau yang buat sendiri?" tanya Akashi sambil menunjuk kotak _bentou_ Tetsumi yang berisi _onigiri_.

"Ya," jawab Tetsumi pelan.

"Sepertinya enak." Dan tangan dari surai merah itu tiba-tiba saja sudah mencomot sebuah _onigiri_ tanpa izin dari sang empunya.

Melihat Akashi mulai menggigit _onigiri_nya, Kuroko menatap dengan harap-harap cemas. 'Bagaimana kalau tidak enak? Bagaimana kalau nanti ia sakit perut karena memakan _bentou_ku?' batin Kuroko cemas.

"Ayo kita bertukar _bentou_, kau boleh mengambil _bentou_ku." Perintah _absolute_ itu kembali keluar dari mulut sang pemuda. Mendengar itu, Kuroko tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya.

Kini kotak _bentou_ Kuroko sudah berada di pangkuan Akashi. Perlahan, jari-jari mungil Kuroko mulai membuka kotak _bentou_ Akashi di pangkuannya.

_Bentou_ Akashi sangat berbeda dengan miliknya, jika milik Kuroko hanya terisi beberapa _onigiri_, milik Akashi terisi dengan nasi putih, sayur-sayuran, sosis serta telur gulung.

Kuroko mulai menyuap _bentou_ barunya. "Enak," gumam Kuroko pelan.

Terlihat senyum samar dibibir Akashi. "Kalau begitu kau habiskan saja."

.

Hari-hari setelahnya, sepertinya Kuroko harus berbagi tempat di atap dengan Akashi. Kini, pemuda merah itu datang setiap kali jam makan siang. Terkadang mereka saling berbagi bekal.

"Kenapa kau makan sendirian? Bukankah biasanya perempuan itu selalu berkumpul dan menggosip?" tanya Akashi membuka pembicaraan di suatu siang.

"Mereka tidak bisa melihatku, Akashi-_kun_," jawab Kuroko tenang.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Akashi semkain penasaran.

"Entahlah. Hanya saja auraku sangat tipis, jadi keberadaanku sering tidak dirasakan. Bahkan mereka seperti tidak bisa melihatku," jelas Kuroko masih dengan nada datarnya.

"Aku sangat bersyukur bisa melihatmu," ceplos Akashi begitu saja.

'Eh?' dan seketika itu juga wajah Kuroko memerah.

"Tetsumi, apa aku boleh minta nomor _HP_-mu?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan bernada perintah itu keluar dari Akashi.

Kuroko menggeleng pelan, "aku tidak punya _HP_. Lagipula punya pun percuma, tak ada yang menghubungiku."

"Kalau begitu—" kata Akashi terpotong karena terlalu sibuk mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung blezernya. "-ini untukmu."

Kini dihadapan Tetsumi terulur sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna biru langit. Ya, itu adalah sebuah _handphone_.

"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya," tolak Tetsumi pelan.

"Aku bilang ini untukmu," Akashi mengulang kalimatnya dengan nada yang penuh penekanan.

Kuroko dengan ragu menerima _HP_ itu. "Aku sudah mengisinya dengan _SIMcard_. Dan dikontaknya sudah terdapat nomorku. Jadi sekarang kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja," jelas Akashi.

"_Ne, a-arigatou_, Akashi-_kun_," kata Kuroko pelan.

KRRRRIIIIIIINGGGGGGG!

Akashi berdiri dari tempatnya, dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kuroko. dengan senang hati Kuroko menerima uluran itu. "Ayo, kita kembali ke kelas."

_**Flashback end**_

Momoi dan Ryouka memandang horror pada Tetsumi yang senyum-senyum sendiri. Tangannya sibuk mengelus HP berwarna biru. Dan setahu Ryouka dan Momoi, itu adalah _HP_ paling bersejarah dalam Hidup Tetsumi.

'Inikah contoh dari orang stres mau menikah?' batin Momoi horror. Ia jadi ragu untuk menikah dengan Imayoshi.

'Oh _Kami-sama_. Tolong lindungilah teman hamba satu ini. Belum menikah saja dia sudah stres duluan," doa Ryouka khusyuk

_Sreekkk._

Tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka. Nampak seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap, dengan kulit _tan_-nya memasuki ruangan.

"Oh Tetsumi, kau cantik sekali," puji Aomine Daiki. "Bahkan lebih cantik daripada Ryouka dulu," lanjutnya yang langsung dihadiahi pukulan diperutnya oleh sang istri tercinta.

"Terimakasih Aomine-_kun_," jawab Tetsumi pelan.

"Aku kesini untuk memanggilmmu. Upacara pernikahan akan segera dimulai. Akashi sudah menunggu," jelas Aomine. Ia mengulurkan tangannya. Ya hari ini dia ditujuk untuk menjadi pendamping wanitanya.

"Baiklah, Aomine-kun." Tetsumi menggapai tangan itu. Ia sudah siap untuk melangkah ke altar.

TBC

.

Halo minna xD Ohisashiburi dayo..~~~

Hai, Val datang lagi membawa penpik Akakuro yang ga kalah gaje dengan penpik Akakuro-nya Val yang lain.

Tapi Val mau nanya, **Continue or delete?**

Ne, bagi yang punya pendapat silahkan sampaikan di kolom review ya. Val tunggu loh~~

Dadahhh...

TRINGG *ngilang*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Beginning part 2

.

Akashi Seijuurou mencoba mengencangkan dasi kupu-kupu merahnya, mencoba merapikan kembali _tuxedo_ hitam yang dirasanya sedikit berantakan. Ia mengambil sisir, dan menyisir rambutnya yang sudah rapi sejak tadi. Walaupun wajahnya terkesan dingin, tapi mata tidak dapat bebohong 'kan? Bahwa seorang Akashi Seijuurou sedang gugup.

**Akakuro Daily Life**

**Chapter 2: The Beginning part 2**

**Kuroko No Basuke milik paman Fujimaki Tadoshi**

**Genre: Romance (?) Family **

**Rated: T atau mungkin T++ (?)**

**Pairing: Akakuro, Aokise**

**Warning: Gaje****, aneh, abal, garing, flat, menyebabkan pusing, ngantuk dan mual, typo, misstypo, EYD cacat.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau sudah tampan, _nanodayo_," sahut sebuah suara yang baru saja memasuki ruangan. Pria berambut hijau dengan nama Midorima Sintarou. Di tangannya tergengam boneka kelinci berwarna merah muda. Tanpa perlu ditanyakan benda apa itu, Akashi sudah tahu itu adalah _Lucky Item_nya.

Tanpa menghiraukan kedatangan Midorima, Akashi kembali berkutat dengan penampilannya. Mirdorima yang melihat itu, hanya menghela napasnya, "kau gugup, Akashi?"

"Gugup? Tentu saja tidak, Shintarou," jawab Akashi datar. Kini ia beralih menghadap pemuda _go green_ itu.

Midorima mengambil sebuah kursi dan duduk di dekat cermin dimana Akashi banyak menghabiskan waktunya. Mengecek setiap detail dari penampilannya.

"Kuroko Tetsumi.." Midorima menggantung kalimatnya, "aku tak menyangka kau akan jatuh cinta dengan wanita seperti itu, _nanodayo_."

"Ada masalah dengan itu, Shintarou?" tanya Akashi dengan nada dinginnya.

"Tidak..." Midorima mulai gugup. Sepertinya tadi ia salah memilih topik pembicaraan, "hanya diluar dugaan," lanjutnya.

Mendengar jawaban dari mantan wakilnya, Akashi hanya tersenyum. Oh, bukan, melainkan menyeringai.

_Srekk._

Pintu kembali terbuka, dan menampilkan sosok bertubuh tegap dengan kulit _tan_-nya yang eksotis.

"Kau hampir saja terlambat, Daiki," sambut Akashi pada pemuda yang memiliki nama lengkap Aomine Daiki.

"Tch! Tadi Ryouka berdandan sangat lama," keluhnya.

"Seharusnya kau belajar pada istrimu bagaimana cara berpenampilan, _nanodayo_," komentar Midorima melihat penampilan Aomine yang, yah bisa dibilang cukup berantakan untuk menjadi seorang pendamping wanita.

Ia hanya mengenakan kemeja putih tanpa dasi dibalik jas hitamnya. Rambut _darkblue_nya terlihat sangat berantakan.

"Kenakan ini," perintah Akashi sambil melepar sebuah dasi hitam ke arah Aomine.

Aomine segera menggunakannya tanpa banyak bicara. Ini dia lakukan daripada menerima ciuman mesra dari gunting Akashi.

"Awas kalau kau sampai mempermalukanu, Daiki," ancam Akashi tegas.

_Glek._

Aomine menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Harusnya ia tidak pernah menerima untuk menjadi pendamping Tetsumi. Hanya saja, mengingat ayah Tetsumi sudah lumpuh, serta Tetsumi aalah salah satu dari sahabatnya, Aomine tidak bisa menolak.

Aomine segera berjalan mendekati meja rias, dan mulai memperbaiki penampilannya yang sudah seperti preman kampung baru dateng ke kota. _Too dim_.

Keadaan hening menyergap ruangan itu. Ketiga penghuninya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Akashi berjalan menghampiri sebuah meja di sudut ruangan. Ia mengambil handphone merah miliknya. Senyuman mengembang saat Akashi melihat layar handphone. Foto dirinya dan Tetsumi di setelah interhigh. Foto ketika Tetsumi menjadi miliknya.

.

**Flashback**

Interhigh.

_Sebuah ajang bergengsi untuk setiap tim basket di seluruh sekolah di penjuru Jepang. Ajang yang setiap tahun diadakan ini masih tidak pernah sepi dengan peserta yang mencoba menunjukkan eksistensi mereka. Termasuk SMP Teiko. Sekolah yang sudah menjuarai kompetisi ini selama lima tahun terakhir._

Prrriiiiiittttttt.

_Peluit tanda latihan selesai baru saja berbunyi. Kelima pemuda yang tergabung dalam satu tim itu segera menuju ke pinggir lapangan._

"_Kerja bagus untuk kalian semua," seru Momoi. Ia menghampiri satu persatu dari mereka untuk memberikan handuk dan minuman._

"_Ahahhaha- aku bangga mempunyai tim seperti kalian!" teriak Nijimura _senpai_ bangga._

"_Aku yakin, _Interhigh _nanti kita pasti bisa menjai yang nomor satu, dan merebut kemenangan untuk yang keenam kalinya!" seru Aomine penuh antusias._

"_Kita bisa menang kalau kau tidak terus-terusan membuat _foul_, _nanodayo_," komentar Midorma ditengah kesibukannya memperban seluruh jari-jari tangan kirinya._

Cklik.

"_Mido-_chin_ benar, Mine-_chin_. Kita bisa menang kalau kau tidak bermain dengan emosi," jelas Murasakibara ambil terus mengunyah _snacknya_._

Cklik_. _Cklik_. Kini tiga perempatan sudah muncul di kening Aomine. Ia memandang dua _teamatenya_ dengan horor. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak akan mempan._

"_Ahahaha! Jangan panas begitu Aomine. Benar apa dikatakan Midorima dan Murasakibara. Kalau kau bermain seperti ini terus, kau tidak ada bedanya degan Haizaki," jelas Nijimura _senpai _sambil mengacak rambut Aomine dengan kasar._

"_Jangan samakan aku dengan si rambut uban itu,_ senpai baka!" _teriak Aomine tidak terima_.

"Anou..."

"Are, _siapa yang bicara ya?" tanya Nijimura _senpai_ heran. Ia memutar-mutarkan kepalanya (wow!) mencari sang sumber suara._

"_Maaf, tapi aku disini," sahut suara itu lagi._

"_KYYAAAAAKKKKK!" teriak Nijimura _senpai_ dengan hebohnya. Ia memegang dadanya, berusaha mencegah jatungnya pindah tempat. _

'_Tetsu/Tetsumi!" _

"_Kau mengenalnya, Daiki?" tanya Akashi penasaran._

"_Iya, dia teman masa kecilku," jawab Aomine yang langsung berlari menghampiri Tetsumi. "Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Aomine penasaran._

"Anou_, aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini pada Akashi-_kun_." Tetsumi mengulurkan sebuah payung berwarna merah._

'Ah, aku saja sudah lupa dengan benda itu,'_ batin Akashi. "Kau letakkan saja di sana."Akashi menunjuk _bench_ yang berada tepat di samping _bench_ tempat mereka berkumpul. _

_Tetsumi mengangguk pelan, dan berjalan ke arah _bench_ yang dimaksud Akashi. _

"Ne,_ Tetsu. Kau mau tidak pulang bareng, aku rasa latihan sebentar lagi akan selesai," ajak Aomine heboh. "Bersama Satsuki juga tentunya."_

"_Baiklah, Aomine-kun. Lagipula kita juga sdah jarang pulang bersama," jawab Tetsumi sambil tersenyum senang._

_Akashi yang melihat kejadi itu hanya bisa menghela napas sebal. Tunggu dulu! Sebal? Bahkan ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia merasa seperti ini. Ia hanya merasa tidak suka melihat kedekatan Tetsumi dan Aomine._

_._

_Sejak kejadian di _gym_ itu, Akashi memutuskan untuk tidak menemui Tetsumi lagi. Bagaimana pun juga, ia yakin Aomine menyukai Tetsumi. Dan mengingat mereka berdua sudah berteman sejak lama, Tetsumi pastilah juga menyukai Aomine._

_Tidak harapan untuknya._

_Tapi perasaan tidak pernah bohong. Bahkan hal itu dapat membawa seorang Akashi berjalan tanpa sadar. Tentu saja, kini dia sudah berada di depan pintu atap. Tempat dia dan Tetsumi biasa menghabiskan makan siang bersama._

_Akashi menghela napas panjang, _'mungkin dia sendirian lagi,'_ batin Akashi._

_Baru tangan Akashi akan memutar knop pintu, terdengar suara tawa cukup besar dari arah luar._

'Daiki?'

_Akashi menarik kembali tangannya. _'Tentu saja. Dia kan memiliki Daiki dan Satsuki disisinya.'

_._

_Sudah seminggu Akashi tidak mengunjungi atap. Ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain _shogi_ dengan Midorima ataupun membantu Nijimura _senpai_. Ya, Akashi adalah seorang wakil kapten._

_Seperti kali ini, ia tengah disibukkan untuk menyusun jadwal atihan untuk menghadapi _Interhigh_ yang sudah dalam hitungan hari._

_Drrttt...dddrrrttt..._

_Akashi mengambil handphone di kantungnya._

'Tetsumi?'

_Akashi menghela napas panjang, sebelum akhirnya ia mengangkat telpon itu. _"Moshi-moshi."

"Akashi-_kun_?"

"_Ne, doushite Kuroko-san?"_

_Hening sejenak, sebelum akhirnya Tetsumi menyaut dari seberang sana, _"kau tidak pernah datang ke atap lagi?"

"_Sumimasen, aku sibuk, Tetsumi," jawab Akashi pelan._

"Ah, gommen kalau aku menganggumu."

"_Daijoubu. Ne, kalau tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, aku tutup ya telponnya."_

_Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Tatsumi di seberang sana, Akashi pun menutup sambungan telpon._

_._

_H-3 Interhigh. _

_Para anggota _string_ A mulai diberikan latihan yang benar-benar mematikan oleh pelatih merera._

"_Baiklah! Istirahat lima belas menit!" seru pelatih dari pinggir lapangan._

"_Tetsumi?" tanya Akashi heran melihat Tetsumi berdiri di samping Momoi tanpa mengenakan seragamnya. Ia menyodorkan sebotol air minum dan handuk._

"Anou_, Momoi memintaku membantunya menjadi manager tim ini," jawab Tetsumi ragu-ragu. "lagipula ia bilang, Nijimura _senpai _sudah mengizinkan," lanjutnya lagi._

"_Oh, kalau begitu selamat bergabung," ucap Akashi sambil tersenyum._

_Ah, sudah lama Tetsumi tidak melihat senyum itu. "_Arigatou,_ Akashi_-kun_."_

"_WOI, AKASHI! KEMARI KAU!" teriak Nijimura _senpai_ dari arah pintu _gym.

"_Aku permisi dulu." Tetsumi memperhatikan pemuda surai merah itu berlari menjauh, dan akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu._

_._

_Tetsumi tidak pernah membayangkan latihan tim basket sekolahnya selesai selarut ini. Setelah menutup gudang, Tetsumi berniat pulang. Tapi, langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar dentuman bola basket dari arah _gym_._

"_Akashi-_kun._"_

_Akashi tengah men_drible_ bola sampa pada garis _three point_ dan melemparkannya. Bola itu masuk dengan mulusnya._

"_Mau sampai kapan kau terus memperhatikanku sperti itu, Tetsumi?" tanya Akashi tiba-tiba. _

"_A-aku ha-hanya..."_

"_Ahaha- sudahlah. Ayo masuk," panggil Akashi. Tetsumi hanya menurut saja. "Belum pulang?" tanya Akashi sambil sibuk mengambil bola yang menggelinding._

"_Belum. Akashi-_kun_ sendiri?"_

"_Aku baru saja menyelesaikan laporan untuk Nijimura _senpai,_ dan tiba-tiba saja ingin bermain lagi," jawab Akashi._

_Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening. Hanya terdengar suara bola yang dimainkan Akashi._

"_Ne, Akashi-_kun_," panggil Kuroko memecah keheningan. "Sejak kapan kau menyukai basket?"_

_Akashi berhenti sebentar dari permainannya. Mencoba berpikir, sejak kapan ia mulai menyukai basket. Satu tahun yang lalu kah? Dua tahun? Tuga tahun? Ia juga tidak tahu sejak kapan ia menyukai permainan itu. "Aku tidak tahu."_

_Tetsumi hanya mengangguk pelan. "Sudah larut, apa sebaiknya tidak pulang saja?" tanya Tetsumi._

"_Kau benar. Baiklah, setelah aku merapikan semua ini aku akan pulang," jawab Akashi. Ia mulai meungut bola-bola yang berserakan._

"_Biar aku bantu." Setelah meletakkan tasnya di salah satu _bench_, Tetsumi berlari menghampiri Akashi._

"_Sejak kapan kau berteman dengan Aomine?" tanya Akashi tiba-tiba._

"_Dari TK. Ia sudah seperti kakakku sendiri," jawab Tetsumi. Mendengar itu, Akashi sudah tidak dapat menahan senyumannya._

"_Tetsumi..."_

"_Iya, Akashi-_kun_?"_

"_Ah, lupakan."_

"_Eh? Sungguh? Sepertinya ada yang ingin kau sampaikan." Tetsumi menatap Akashi dengan selidik._

"_Baiklah, akan kusampaikan kalau kami berhasil menjadi juara _di Interhigh_ ini," jelas Akashi. _

_Mengerti apa yang dimaksud Akashi, Tetsumi hanya tersenyum, "aku tidak sabar menunggunya."_

_._

_Interhigh telah berakhir. Teiko berhasil merebut kembali kemenangan keenamnya. _

_Terlihat dua orang tengah berdiri di bawah pohon di belakang gedung._

"_Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Tetsumi membuka pembicaraan._

"_Aku.." baru kali ini seorang Akashi merasa sangat bodoh. Ia memeperhatkan sosok di depannya. Mata bulat Tetsumi menatap lurus ke arah _heterochromatic_ miliknya. _

_Tanpa sadar Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tetsumi, sampai kedua bibir mereka bersentuhan. "mulai sekarang au adalah milikku."_

"_Ternyata kau mesum juga ya, Akashi-_kun_," goda Tetsumi._

_._

"_Hei! Jangan dorong-dorong aku!" teriak Momoi kesal _

"_kami kan juga ingin lihat, Momo-_chin_," sahut Murasakibara sambil menemut lolipopnya._

"_Sstt.. jangan berisik kalian," tegur sang kapten Nijimura._

"_Hoihoi, berat tahu!" sahut Aomine yang posisinya berada di paling bawah. _

"_Aku tidak ikutan, aku tidak mau marasakan sapaan mesra dari gunting Akashi, _nanodayo_~" sahut Midorima dengan ke-_tsundere_-annya._

_Tapi, karena Aomine tidak dapat menahan bebannya lagi, _

_BRUKK!_

_Mereka sukses mencium tanah._

"_Ah, seperinya ada yang mendapatkan tontonan menarik ya," sahut Akashi yang sudah bersiap dengan guntingnya._

"_I-itu se-semua idenya kapten kok," jawab Aomine gugup. Momoi dan Murasakibara langsung mengangguk setuju._

"_Penghianat!" seru Nijimura senpai. Akashi mulai berjalan medekatinya, dengan gunting merah yang diacung-acungkan. "H-hoi, selamat dulu geh buat yang baru jadian," seru Nijimura _senpai_ ambil berjalan mendekati Akashi dan menjabat tanyanya._

"_Dan Tetsumi juga," lanjutnya dengan menjabat tangan Tetsumi._

"_Ba-bagaimana kalau pasangan baru ini foto dulu," seru Momoi yang sudah mengeluarkan kamera digitalnya._

"_Jangan lupa pialanya." Amoine segera mengambil piala yang sejak tadi dipegang Midorima dan memberikannya pada Tetsumi._

"_Oke bersiap ya! 1...2...3... CCHEERSS!"_

"_Aku juga mau foto dengan pasangan ini!" seru Murasakibara yang sudah berlari ke arah Akashi dan Tetsumi._

"_Aju juga!" Aomine sudah duduk di tanah, di depan Akashi dan Tetsumi. Ia selalu tahu dimana tempatnya berada (digaplok Aomine)._

"_Aku tidak mau ketinggalan!" kali ini Nijimura senpai yang berseru._

"_Aku ikutan nanodayo~" bahkan Midorima pun tidak mau kitinggalan._

"_Aku juga mauuuuuu!" teriak Momoi kesal._

"_Kalau begitu pasang tripot!" teriak Aomine memberi saran._

"_Tidak bawa!" balas Momoi kesal._

"_Kalau begitu nasibmu, _nanodayo_," sahut Midorima._

_Momoi hanya dapat bergumam kesal._

"_Hoi! Apa yang sedang kali__a__n lakukan disini?" tanya pelatih mereka yang baru saja muncul._

"_Sip! Anda tepat sekali _couch_. Tolong ya!" Momoi segera memberikan kameranya pada sang pelatih. Setelahnya, ia segera bergabung dengan rombongan._

"_Apa-apaan ini?!" tanya sang couch heran._

"_Tolong ya _couch!_" jawab mereka serempak._

"_Tch! Baiklah. Kalian siap ya. 1...2...3..."_

"_CHERRSSS!"_

_**.**_

**Flashback-end**

Srekkk.

Pintu ruangan itu kembali terbuka, menampilkan seorang petugas berpakaian jas hitam.

"Akashi-_san_, upacara sudah siap dimulai."

"Baiklah," jawab Akashi tegas. Ia kembali memperhatikan dirinya di cermin. Setelah yakin semuanya _perfect_, ia berjalan keluar.

"Daiki, cepat jempu Tetsumi."

"Hai`"

Ya, sebentar lagi Tetsumi akan menjadi miliknya. Miliknya seutuhnya.

**TBC~**

* * *

Tidakkkkkkkkkkk! Kenapa Akashi jadi OOC beginiiiiiiii?

Oh, Akashi-sama maaf kan hamba *plak*

Ini kenapa ceritanya jadi banyak romace picisannya ya? (,_,)a ya ampun, ceritanya makin absurd aja ya~

Dan satu lagi, maaf banget di chapter pertama Val buat Akashi jadi kapten, padahal di sini ia wakil kapten maaf banget ya, Val lupa kalau masih ada Nijimura senpai. Gommene m(_ _)m.

Buat yang udah review makasih banyak ya xD *peluk-cium* Ditunggu review but chapter ini. Dadah~

Tring! *ngilanglagi*


	3. Chapter 3

_Matahari sudah semakin meninggi, saat sinarnya masuk ke sebuah celah jendela sebuah kamar. Membangunkan seorang perempuan berambut biru._

"_Ngg.." Tetsumi mengucek matanya pelan. Ia melihat keadaan disekitarnya dengan seksama. "Oh My!" teriak Tetsumi panik saat matanya melihat jam. Pukul 07.30. lima belas menit sebelum kelas dimulai._

_Ia segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, dan berlari ke kamar mandi._

**Akakuro Daily Life**

**Chapter 3: Promise**

**Kuroko No Basuke milik paman Fujimaki Tadoshi**

**Genre: Romance (?) Family **

**Rated: T atau mungkin T++ (?)**

**Pairing: Akakuro, Aokise**

**Warning: Gaje, aneh, abal, garing, flat, menyebabkan pusing, ngantuk dan mual, typo, misstypo, EYD cacat.**

,

_Tetsumi berjalan menelusuri lorong sekolah yang masih penuh dengan anak-anak. Ia melihat jam tangannya. Pukul 08.00. Harusnya ia sudah telat. Tapi keadaan disekitarnya menampakkan bel masuk pun belum berbunyi. Dan ia sangat mensyukuri itu._

"_A-akashi-kun?" ucap Tetsumi ragu saat elihat seorang pemuda berambut merah yang duduk di bangkunya dengan mata terpejam._

_Hening. Akashi tidak menjawab panggilannya._

"_Akashi-kun, kau tidak ke kelasmu?" tanya Tetsumi pelan._

"_Dan tidak mendapatimu datang terlambat?" Akashi balik bertanya dengan intonasi datar._

_Waktu satu tahun berpacaran cukup bagi seorang Tetsumi untuk mengenal sang kekasih. Akashi memang tipe orang yang disiplin dan tidak menoleransi sebuah keterlambatan. Dan saat ini, ia tahu betul Akashi tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik._

"Su-sumimasen_," sahut Tetsumi pelan. Kini kepalanya sudah tertunduk lesu._

"_Beruntung pagi ini guru-guru sedang mengadakan rapat, kalau tidak kau pasti sudah berakhir terkena hukuman. Atau kau berniat menggunakan _misdirection_-mu untuk menghindari hal itu?" tanya Akashi dengan nada masih datar._

"_Ti-tidak. A-aku minta maaf, dan a-aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya," jawab Tetsumi terbata-bata menahan tangis._

"_Aku harap kau bisa pegang omonganmu." Setelah berkata demikian, Akashi bangkit dari tepat duduk dan berjalan keluar kelas._

_Tetsumi mengela napas panjang, ia segera menghapus air mata yang sempat keluar. Ia membalikkan badannya dan melihat pemuda berambut merah itu berjalan menjauh dan menghilang di balik pintu._

"_Tetsumi-cchi, kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Ryouka yang ternyata sejak tadi sudah duduk di kursinya._

_Tetsumi hanya mengagguk pelan, dan menghempaskan dirinya di kursi. _'Ada apa dengan Akashi-kun?'_ batin Tetsumi._

"_YO! PAGI TETSUMI, SATSUKI DAN KISE!" teriak seorang pemuda berkulit _tan_ yang baru saja memasukki kelas._

"_Kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu, Ahomine!" runtuk Midorima yang merasa risih karena tatapan satu kelas mengarah mereka. Sebenarnya mereka melihat bukan karena keributan yang ditimbulakan si pemda hitam eksotis itu, melainkan benada yang tengan dibawa Midorima. Sebuah bone beruang berwarna pink yang berukuran cukup besar. Dan tidak perlu author jelaskan lagi kenapa seorang pemuda SMA membawa-bawa benda seperti itu ke sekolah._

_Beruntung Aomine tidak mendengar kalau tidak perang dunia akan digelar di kelas 2-B itu._

"_Kuro-chin mau?" tanya Murasakibara sambil mengulurkan kotak pocky ke hadapan Tetsumi._

"_Arigatou, Muk-kun. Sebenarnya hari ini aku tidak sempat sarapan," jawab Tetumi sambil mengambil sebatang pocky dari kotaknya._

"_Kau hari ini terlambat, Tetsu?" tanya Aomine yang sudah duduk di sampingnya._

"_Iya, mungkin karena semalam aku telat tidur," jawab tetsumi dengan datarnya._

"_Apa kau bertemu Akashi?" tanya Midorima._

"_Iya, dan sepertinya ia tidak sedang dalam _mood_ yang baik," jawab Tetsumi, hanya saja kali ini terselip nada khawatir di kalimatnya._

"_Sudah kuduga," sahut Midorima. Kini seluruh perhatian siswa-siswi warna-warni itu terfokus pada pemuda hijau itu._

"_Kau tahu sesuatu, Midorima-kun?" tanya Tetsumi. Bahkan sekarang wajahnya sudah menampilkan ekspresi khawatir dan sedih._

"_Aku tidak tahu pastinya kenapa, hanya saja hari ini dia tidak datang pada latihan agi," jawab Midorima._

"_Itu benar, tidak biasanya Akashi membolos," sahut Aomine._

"_Mungkin Aka-chin sedang banya masalah," kali ini Murasakibara menyatakan pendapatnya. Tiba-tiba keadaan hening. Mereka sibuk berspekulasi tenang sifat aneh Akashi hari ini._

"_Kurokocchi mau kemana?" tanya Ryouka khawatir saat teman birunya lari dari kelas._

"_Mencari Akashi-kun," jawab Tetsumi yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu._

_._

_Tempat pertama yang didatangi Tetsumi adalah gym. Akashi selalu menghabiskan waktunya di sana, menyusun berbagai menu latihan untuk anggota string 1._

_Tetsumi semakin memepercepat larinya, saat melihat pintu gym terbuka. Ia dapat mendengar suara decitan sepatu dan bola yang memantul_

"_Akashi-kun!"_

"_Tetsumi?"_

"Go-gommen senpai_." Tetsumi segera menundukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat._

"Ara_~ tidak apa=apa kok, bukan masalah besar," sahut Nijimura-senpai. "Kau mencari Akashi?"_

"_I-iya senpai," jawab Tetsumi gugup. Jarang sekali baginya untuk bercakap-cakap hanya berdua dengan senpai-nya satu ini. "A-apa senpai tahu dimana Akashi-kun?"_

"_Maaf Tetsumi, aku juga mencarinya daritadi," jawab Nijimura senpai dengan nada sedikit kecewa. _

"_Baiklah kalau begitu senpai, aku permisi dulu," pamit Tetsumi yang sudah siap berlari lagi. Tapi niatan itu berhenti saat Nijimura-senpai memanggilnya._

"_Tetsumi!"_

"_I-iya sepai?"_

"_Apa Akashi marah karena selalu aku repotkan? Maksudku, aku selalu merepotkannya dengan memintanya membuat menu latuhan, bagaimana pun juga aku tahu itu harusnya aku yang melakukannya. Ja-"_

"_Akashi tidak pernah marah kok, Senpai," sahut Kuroko memotong rancauan sang kapten. "Ia malah bersyukur Senpai mau memepercayainya," lanjutya._

"_Tetsumi, sampaikan terimakasihku pada Akashi," kata Nijimura senpai._

"_Tentu saja," jawab Tetsumi sebelum menghilang dari gym._

_._

_Tempat kedua yang didatangi Tetsumi adalah perpustakaan. Salah satu tempat _favorite_ mereka berdua untuk menghabiskan waktu._

"_Ah, maaf Shiro-sensei, apa Akashi-kun datang kemari?" tanya Tetsumi pada penjaga perpustakaan._

"_KYAAAAAAKKK! Tetsumi! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan muncul tiba-tiba. Aku masih ingin hidup,bulan depan aku akan menikah," jelas Shiro-sensei sambil memegang dadanya._

"_Ma-maafkan saya," pinta Tetsumi sambil membungkuk._

"_Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa kok," sahut Shiro sensei. "Tadi kau bertanya apa Akashi ke sini? Aku rasa hari ini aku belum bertemu dengannya," jelas Shiro-sensei._

_Tetsumi hanya menghela napas kecewa. Ia segera berjalan keluar. "_Anou_, Tetsumi," panggil Shiro-sensei._

_Tetsumi menghentian langkahnya, dan menghadap ke arah sensei-nya itu._

"_Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Shiro sensei khawatir._

_Tetsumi diam beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "ya, semuanya baik-baik saja kok, Sensei."_

_._

_Tetsumi kembali menghela napas panjang. Ia baru saja kembali dari atap, tapi Akashi tidak kunjung ditemukan. Mungkinkah dia sudah pulang? Tapi kenapa? Apa yang dikatakan Murasakibara benar? Atau ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada Akashi?_

_Tetsumi berjalan dengan gontai. Kepalanya mulai pusing. Ia sudah berlari memutari hampir seluruh bangunan sekolah. Ya, ini rekornya. Ia tidak pernah lari sejauh itu. Ditambah lagi ia belum memasukkan makanan apapun ke perutnya, kecuali sebatang pocky yang ditawari oleh Murasakibara tadi._

_Langah Tetsumi berhenti tepat di depan UKS. 'Mungkin aku bisa istirahat sebentar,' batinnya. Ia segera memasukki UKS, tampat yang biasa dikunjunginya setelah pelajaran olah raga._

"_Hai, Tetsumi," sapa Rin-sensei pada pasien tetapnya._

"Domo_, Rin-sensei," balas Tetsumi. "Boleh aku beristirahat sebentar di sini, Sensei?" tanya Tetsumi._

"_Tentu saja boleh, Tetsumi," jawab Rin-sensei dengan senyuman khasnya. "Oh ya, aku harap kau jangan ribut ya, ada seseorang yang sedang istirahat," lanjut Rin-sensei sebelum Tetsumi memasukki salah satu bilik._

_Dengan pelan, Tetsumi menyibak tirai penutup. Matanya melebar, saat mendapati sang kekasih tengah tertidur di salah satu kasur. wajahnya tampak damai, walaupun terlhat sedikit pucat. Surai merahnya bergoyang lembut karena tertiup angin yang masuk melalui jendela._

_Senyuman manis terukir di bibir Tetsumi. Akhirnya ia menemukannya, Akashi Seijuuoru. Setelah hampir setengah hari mencarinya. Tangan mungilnya bergera untuk mengelus rambut sewarna mawar itu, dan tanpa sengaja menyentuh dahi sang pemuda._

'Demam?'_ batin Tetsumi._

_._

_Perlahan Aashi mulai membuka matanya. Terasa berat. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing, walaupun tidak separah yang tadi._

_Senyumannya mengembang, saat ujung matanya mendapati sosok rambut _lightblue_ tengah tertidur pulas dengan posisi duduk dan kepala menyandar di kasurnya. Serta tangannya yang memegang erat tangan Akashi._

"_Ngg..Akashi-kun kau sudah bangun ya?" tanya Tetsumi sambil mengucek matanya._

"_Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke kelas?" tanya Akashi, lagi-lagi mengabaikan pertanyaan sang kekasih._

"_Aku tidak mau meninggalkan Akashi-kun sendirian di sini," jawab Tetsumi sambil menatap sosok di depannya itu._

"_Kau akan mendapat hukuman kalau tidak mesuk ke kelas," jelas Akashi yang mencoba merubah posisi tidurnya, menjadi posisi duduk._

"_Tidak apa, aku sudah mengirim email ke Ryouka, bahwa aku sedang berada di UKS," jelas Tetsumi sambil membantu Akashi._

"_Kau sudah datang terlambat, sekarang malah bolos pelajaran. Benar-benar deh." Akashi hanya dapat menghela napas panjang._

"_Ma-maafkan aku, Akashi-kun," pinta Tetsumi sambil tertunduk lesu._

_Grep!_

_Tiba-tiba Akashi menariknya dalam pelukkan pemuda itu. "Arigatou Tetsumi, kau tidak meninggalkanku sendirian."_

"_A-Akashi-kun?"_

"_Tou-san, Kaa-san, Seina dan Seita, mereka selalu saja meninggalkanku sendirian, aku merasa aku bukan bagian dari mereka," jelas Akashi sambil memeperat pelukannya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Tetsumi. "Terimakasih kau tidak ikut meninggalkanku."_

"_Dasar, Bakashi." _

_Mendengar itu, Akashi segera melepaskan pelukannya, dan melihat Tetsumi tengan tersenyum kecil. "_Baka_, tentu saja aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian. Dan aku janji aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," jelas Tetsumi. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya, sehingga dahi mereka saling bersentuhan._

"Promise_?"_

"I promise._"_

.

* * *

"NEE-CHAN! Maaf aku hampir terlambat," sahut seorang perempuan berambut merah yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Seina! Kukira kau tidak akan datang, karena kudengar kau masih menangani kasus di Amerika," jawab Tetsumi.

Seina hanya dapat nyegir kuda, "mana mungkin aku melewatan pernikahanmu dengan Nii-chan."

Tetsumi dapat dapat tersenyum melihat tingkah calon adik iparnya ini. Seijuurou dan Seina, mereka adalah kembar. Tapi mereka memiliki pribadi yang saling berlawanan satu sama lain.

"Oiya, Nee-chan. Ini buket bungamu." Seina mengulurkan sebuah buket bunga yang cukup besar dan sangat indah. _Hawtron _dan sembilan mawar merah, yang berarti harapan untuk bersama selamanya.

"Helo, Akashi sudah menunggu," sela Aomine.

"Ah benar juga, aku bisa dicincang Nii-chan jika menghentikanmu di tengah jalan," sahut Seina tiba-tiba. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku e tempat tamu ya, Nee-chan. _Ganbatte!_"

.

"Kuroko Tetsumi, saya memilih engkau menjadi istri saya. Saya berjanji setia kepadamu dalam untung dan malang, di waktu sehat dan sakit, dan saya mau mencintai dan menghormati engkau seumur hidup," ucap Akashi dengan jelas.

"Akashi Seijuurou, Saya memilih engkau menjadi suami saya. Saya berjanji setia kepadamu dalam untung dan malang, di waktu sehat dan sakit, dan saya mau mencintai dan menghormati engkau seumur hidup," ucap Tetsumi.

Setelah saling mengucap janji, Akashi memasangkan sebuah cicin di jari manis Tetsumi. Dan Tetsumi pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kalian dipersilahkan untuk berciuman," kata bapak pendeta pemimpin upacara itu.

Perlahan, Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Tetsumi. Tetsumi menutup matanya saat bibit lembt Akashi menyentuh bibirnya. Hany sebentar mereka bersiuman, dan Akashi kembali menarik wajahnya.

"Kali ini cukup segini, kita lanjutkan nanti malam," bisik Akashi sebelum wajahnya benarbenar menjauh. Seketika itu juga, wajah Tetsumi bersemu sangat merah.

"Dengan demikian, saya nyatakan mereka sah menjadi suami istri."

_Teng...Teng...Teng..._

Gema lonceng mengalun selaras dengan tepu tangan para tamu. Terlihat orang tua Tetsumi tengah menyea airmata harunya. Sang Ibu rangkaulkan tangannya di leher sang ayah yang duduk di kursi roda.

Sedangan di keluarga Akashi, ayahnya merangkul sang Ibu yang tengah bertepuk tangan. Sedangkan Seina dan Seita bertepuk tangan dengan hebohnya.

Ryouka tengah bersandar pada Aomine, dengan mata yang berkaca. Murasakibar tampak tersenyum, begitupun Midorima. Dan pasangan Momoi dan Imayoshi nampak saling berangkulan.

.

"1..2..3...!" Tetsumi melempar buket bunga itu ke belakang.

_Grep!_

"Kyakkkkk! Aku yang dapat!" seru Momoi heboh.

Semua yang ada di sana hanya tertawa melihat tingkah mantan manager mereka yang tidak pernah berubah.

**TBC~**

Fiuh~~ Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga *nyekakeringet*

Val tahu chapter ini payah banget T,T udah ceritanya gaje, mana pas bikahan feel nya ga dapet banget. Gommen minna sang, soalnya Val ga pernah liat orang nikah di gereja secara langsung, karena itu bukan keyakinan Val. Maaf bangetttttttttttt ,

Semoga chapter ini masih menghibu reader semua *nangisdipojokkan*

Dadaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh~~ *buruburungilang*


End file.
